


In Plain Sight

by SaltCore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fareeha would like a new brother hers is defective, Genji Shimada is Zen as Fuck, Human Trash Fire Hanzo Shimada, Humor, Jesse McCree is often wrong but never in doubt, Justice Siblings, Language, M/M, Meddlesome Siblings, Reluctant in-laws Genji and Fareeha, ultimate blackwatch bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/pseuds/SaltCore
Summary: Genji would know if his brother was dating someone, especially if that someone was his best friend.Feat. Fareeha “The truth is out there” Amari





	In Plain Sight

                Fareeha sits down heavily in front of Genji, leaning across the table. She’s got a look in her eye that promises trouble. Genji leans his chin into his hand, sighing heavily.

                “I have proof,” she whispers through her teeth.

                “Fareeha. Please. This is weird. It has _been_ weird.”

                Fareeha pulls her phone out of her shorts, unlocks it, and slides it across the table. There’s a picture open—blurry, dim, filled with digitization artifacts. It’s _probably_ one of the walkways around the upper levels of the Watchpoint, but it could honestly be any prefab building. There are two dark smudges slightly off center, and they could be people. They could also be potted plants. It’s a tossup in Genji’s opinion.

                “This is a shitty picture of a building in the dark.”

                “It’s that balcony,” Fareeha points over Genji’s shoulder, “and it’s _them_. I took it last night.”

                Genji groans and rubs his hands over his face.

                “Hanzo is straight, Fareeha, for the last time. There is no secret romantic drama going on that you can ruin. Besides, when have you known Jesse to commit to anyone?”

                “Never! That’s what makes this so important. This is a once in a life time shot to get him back.” 

                “Okay,” Genji lays both his palms down on the table, looking Fareeha square in the eyes. “This is coming from _me_ , you need to let that go.”

                “Samaira was the love of my life, Genji, and Jesse dumped day-old mess soup on my head while she was standing _right there_.”

                Genji tries not to snicker and fails miserably. He’s heard the story over and over from various witnesses, and it’s gold every time. His imagination paints a vivid picture of a shorter, skinnier teenaged Fareeha sputtering in outrage.

                “Yes, I’m sure you’d have married this girl and you’d be raising a whole brood of children and, what was it?”

                “Horses. She liked horses.”

                “Yeah, horses. Horses and children. I can see it now. Instead of military accolades, buckets of literal horseshit! What a life Jesse denied you! What a monster!”

                Fareeha dips her fingertips in his water and flicks them at him. Genji weighs the pros and cons of tossing the contents of the glass back at her, and sides with the cons, for the moment. He is, after all, now a man of enlightenment.

                “How are you not morbidly fascinated?”

                “There’s nothing to be morbidly fascinated with! My brother was engaged. To a woman. He’s not secretly dating Jesse. They’re like work friends, at best.”

                 Fareeha arches one eyebrow.

                “Oh, c’mon, you’re telling me Hanzo got engaged at that was it? That woman was the only significant other, ever?”

                “Yes! I’m pretty sure he was saving himself for marriage. Like, that would explain _so much_.”

                Fareeha snorts and puts her phone back in her pocket.

                “When I’m right, you’re never gonna live this down.”

  

* * *

 

                “I’m gettin’ a drink, y’all want anything?”

                A small chorus chimes in, asking for beer and soda. McCree bats the back of his hand against Hanzo’s foot, and Hanzo uncrosses his legs to give him space to get up. Hanzo has only recently started joining the impromptu gatherings that form most nights, but, true to form, he tends to tuck himself into a corner in the periphery. His perch tonight is the far end of the couch, next to McCree. Hanzo re-crosses his legs and turns back to the movie, some over wrought horror film. Hana and Lena are providing a running commentary which is more entertaining than the movie by half.

                There’s a rattling from the mess, and Genji twists to see. He catches a glimpse of Fareeha in his peripheral vision, and she’s staring at Hanzo like he has a particularly complex math problem written on the inside of his skull. It’ll take more than that to meaningfully intimidate his brother, but he wishes she would cut it out. Chasing her wild speculation isn’t worth any setback in the progress he’s made with his brother. Hanzo has finally gotten comfortable spending time with him, even enough to tease him occasionally. It’s always about something from when they were little boys, things mostly free of their baggage, but Genji’s too relieved and delighted to be embarrassed. Any step closer to closure for the both of them is precious.

                McCree pads back into the room, the clinking glass the only warning with him in socked feet. He passes out a half dozen drinks before sitting back down on the couch with a bottle in each hand. Hanzo twists out of the way, and McCree passes him a bottle. Genji catches a glimpse of the label—it’s not beer, it’s one of the sweet ciders that had been pushed to the back of the fridge. Funny, Genji hadn’t heard his brother ask for anything. Hanzo thanks McCree quietly and takes a long pull.

                “What’d I miss?” McCree asks, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. By necessity, one ends up behind Hanzo’s head.

                “One of these idiots gave Mr. Weedwacker a hug after going into the clearly spooky basement,” Hana says. McCree snorts.

                Genji glances back to Fareeha, and she’s staring at him now. Her eyes are flicking back forth between their brothers and himself. Genji rolls his eyes at her. McCree always does that. It seems a _little_ odd that Hanzo didn’t react to having his space invaded, but he is clearly trying to cut back on being an uptight asshole. Fareeha is just losing it.

 

* * *

 

                Genji turns down the main hall through the barracks. He sees a door open and automatically steps to the side to avoid bumping into whoever comes out. He notes it’s McCree’s door and opens his mouth to say something in greeting.

                It’s not McCree that walks out.

                Hanzo steps out of the door, freezes when he catches sight of Genji, and then turns and strides toward his room without a word.

                “Oh hey, Genj’,” McCree says, leaning in his own doorway.

                “Hello, Jesse,” Genji replies, glancing down the hall. Hanzo has already disappeared into his own room.

                “Don’t worry, I was just giving your brother a hand with something.” McCree looks way too pleased with himself. For what, Genji has no idea. 

                “ _Oh_ -kay, then.” McCree’s smug grin somehow gets smugger, but Genji decides to ignore it. Fucking weirdo cowboy.

 

* * *

 

                Hanzo staggers into the mess, bleary eyed and dressed down. It’s almost one o’clock in the afternoon, and Genji is finishing his lunch. Hanzo’s disjointed sleeping patterns were perhaps not that large a change in the grand scheme of things, but Genji had been deeply disquieted the first time he’d seen his brother sleep past noon. Genji remembers Hanzo rigidly waking with the sun every morning, but now his sleep schedule is so disturbed he’ll sometimes be awake all night and only catch a hand full of hours after dawn.

                Hanzo beelines for the cupboards. There’s an electric kettle that’s always got hot water, and Hanzo’s hands go through the motions of making tea, probably without any input from his brain. Hanzo leans back against the counter, even now uncomfortable having his back to an open room, and yawns.

                There’s a bright red welt low on Hanzo’s neck, just above the neckline of his t-shirt. It looks like a bruise.

                “Did you get shot in the neck by one of the training drones?” Genji says with undisguised amusement.

                “Yes,” Hanzo says immediately. Genji would have expected him to be a little cagier about it than that, but he must be too tired.

                “Stings, doesn’t it? That’s what you get for training so late.”

                Hanzo frowns and rubs at the welt. Genji wonders what he could have been practicing that would leave him exposed enough to have gotten shot. He’s usually more careful than that.

                “I wanted the range to myself. Needs must,” Hanzo says quickly, picking up the mug of tea. “I have something I must attend to.”

                Hanzo trots out of the mess, much more purposefully than how he came in, beverage in hand.  As he turns the corner, Genji sees him pick at his shirt, pulling it higher. Genji should probably have told him to quit over exerting himself. He’s not getting any younger.

 

* * *

 

                “What the hell are you doing, Fareeha?”

                “Desperate times, Genji,” she answers. There’s a page open on her tablet displaying a myriad of flower arrangements. “You think Jesse would like roses?”

                “Again, what the hell?”

                “I’m going to smoke _your_ brother out. He seems like the jealous type.”

                Genji groans. Why is this happening to him? He’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve this.

                “This has gone too far. You need to stop.”

                “Do I look like a quitter to you?”

                Fareeha is a lot of things, but a quitter isn’t one of them. Genji pinches the bridge of his nose trying to think. What would Zenyatta suggest?

                “You know what? I’m just going to ask him. With words. How’s that, Fareeha?”

                Fareeha looks faintly appalled. Of course _that_ didn’t cross her mind.

                “I’ll be back later. Don’t do whatever you were planning on doing.”

              

* * *

 

                It’s quick work to find and corner McCree. His schedule is pretty regular, and if he’s in the middle of relaying some tall tale you can usually hear the ruckus a few rooms over. This time of day, he’s probably overseeing some group exercises in the training fields. Genji catches him and many of the newer recruits exiting the field. He falls into step beside his friend, waiting patiently for him to finish with his feedback for Lucio.

                “Howdy,” McCree says.

                “How did they do?” Genji asks.

                “Oh, not bad. I’m just nit pickin’ with ‘em now.”

                “That’s good to hear.”

                Genji slows his pace and McCree matches.  The others turn the corner ahead of them, their chatter reverberating back down the hallway.

                “I’m gettin’ the feelin’ that’s not all you dropped by to ask.”

                Genji stops, rolls his shoulders, and turns to face his friend. McCree looks politely interested, but Genji can tell he’s suspicious. Best to just get this over with.

                “Okay. Jesse. Serious question. Are you banging my brother?”

                McCree laughs, loud guffaws that echo. Genji laughs too, reflexively out of shock at McCree.

                “What do you think, Genji?”

                McCree claps him on the shoulder and walks away. It takes Genji a minute to realize, that strictly speaking, McCree didn’t answer his question. But he pretty much did. Genji knows what he meant.

                Genji definitely knows what he meant.

 

* * *

 

                “What the hell, Genji?”

                “He answered my question!”

                “That was the worst non-answer I’ve ever heard of.”

                “He meant the idea was ridiculous. It’s obvious to anyone that knows him.”

                “You are useless at this, I swear to god.”

              

* * *

        

                Winston had told them there were no casualties, but Lucio had gotten a text from Hana that differed. According to him, there was a casualty, and it was Hanzo’s dignity. Genji has settled into the prime spot to watch the team disembark when they arrive. This is going to be good.

                The Orca appears on the horizon, approaching rapidly. Lena tends to come in a little hot, but most military pilots do. Genji’s fairly certain the terrified shrieks of the green recruits were the only fuel the Blackwatch pilots needed.

                Genji and a few others watch the approach with baited breath. Lena brings the Orca down quickly, but it still lands primly on the landing pad. The doors open with a familiar mechanical clunking and the ramp extends.

                Hanzo staggers out, both held up by and seemingly trying to escape from McCree. Hanzo doesn’t seem to be objecting to McCree’s help exactly, but he definitely isn’t keen on following his lead. He twists on the ramp, trying to turn around, and McCree tries to corral him. He looks beat up, but obviously not so hurt as to deter him from whatever it is he’s focused on. Ana is standing at the top of the ramp with undisguised amusement and making absolutely no motion to help.

                “Where is? No, _stop_ ,” Hanzo slurs.

                McCree huffs and spins on one heel as Hanzo backtracks around him, trying to keep his grip on Hanzo. Hanzo breaks free for an instant and almost trips over his own feet before McCree catches him and pulls him back upright.

                “C’mon, c’mon, you got a date with Angie. Whatcha lookin’ for anyway?”

                Hanzo tips forward suddenly and drapes himself across McCree’s front. The way they’re standing, the entire landing pad can see Hanzo grab a handful of McCree’s ass.

                “ _I found it!_ ” Hanzo sing-songs. Hanzo looks up to McCree with something that could only be described as a leer, then dissolves into a fit of giggles.

                “You sure did,” McCree says, walking backward away from the Orca. Hanzo has completely abandoned even the pretense of walking, content to let McCree half-carry, half-drag him.

                “Whatthe _fuc_ k,” Genji shrieks. He cannot believe his eyes. He also wishes he did not have eyes.

                “What?” McCree says. Genji can only gesture at the both of them. He knows words, probably, he thinks, but none of them seem to be up to the task of expressing his horror. Hanzo peeks around McCree’s arm, his hand still firmly planted on McCree’s ass.

                “I got here _first_ ,” Hanzo says. As if Genji would _ever_.      

                “Poor thing had a faulty tranq dart explode in his face,” Ana says as she descends the ramp. “He’ll be fine, Genji, no need to worry. You should have seen what he managed to do to the other one before it kicked in.”

                Distantly, Genji is relieved that his brother is acting this way for a reason and that he’ll be okay. Foremost though, he wishes he could bleach his eyes.

                “All right, enough of this.” McCree dips, gets one arm under Hanzo’s legs and stands back up with the other man cradled in his arms. Hanzo looks disproportionately put out, scowling balefully at the underside of McCree’s chin. McCree doesn’t look the least bit intimidated. Genji kind of wants to vomit.

                “Yeah, same, my guy,” Hana says to Genji as she saunters out behind Ana. “You weren’t trapped in a steel box with them for the last two hours.”

                “Oh, cut it out, he got a bad turn. You’d be actin’ a fool if you’d had the same.”

                Hanzo reaches up and presses all four of his fingers to McCree’s mouth.

                “You are talking _so_ fast. Hush.”

                McCree’s eyebrows lift and the edge of his smile peaks out from behind Hanzo’s fingers.

                “Well, dear, I’ve never heard that particular criticism leveled at you before,” Ana says offhand.

“I told you, I fucking told you, Genji!” Fareeha grabs his arm and shakes him to emphasize.

                “What’s this now?” McCree asks, turning back abruptly. Hanzo yelps and grabs his chest armor.

                “You and him!”

                McCree stares at her, nonplussed.

                “Of course they are, Fareeha,” Ana says. She gently nudges McCree forward and he starts walking again.

                “You knew?” Fareeha yells, her feeling of betrayal written clearly on her face. “This whole time?”

                “Naturally. A mother always knows.”

                Ana shoos McCree in the general direction of the med bay. Fareeha looks back toward Genji, gesturing helplessly at the whole scene in front of her. Technically, she was right, but there are no winners here, not after that display. To think, his brother and his best friend, _in public_. Genji shudders. He hasn’t felt the need for a drink in a number of years, but he does now.

**Author's Note:**

> When Hanzo sobers up, he is literally going to die of mortification. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to hmu at https://saltytothecore.tumblr.com/


End file.
